vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Toot Toot! DVD 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by - Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *The Wiggles: Top of the Tops *The Wiggles: Space Dancing *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Barney: Happy, Mad, Silly, Sad *Kipper: Cuddly Critters DVD Menu * Play Video * Song Jukebox ** 1. Look Both Ways ** 2. John Bradulem ** 3. Henry's Underwater Big Band ** 4. Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes ** 5. Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) ** 6. Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! ** 7. Do the Wiggle Groove ** 8. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) ** 9. Balla Balla Bambina ** 10. I Climb Ten Stairs ** 11. Move Your Arms Like Henry ** 12. Silver Bells That Ring in the Night ** 13. Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango ** 14. We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** 15. Officer Beaples' Dance ** 16. Zardo Zap ** 17. Let's Have a Ceili ** 18. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *** Main Menu * Special Features ** Wiggly Work Storybook *** Main Menu Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "Toot Toot!" End Title * The End.... Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * The Characters: Leeanne Ashley, Elisha Burke, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Mitchel Butel, Amy Dubar, Joseph Field, Tara Fitzgerald, Jessica Halloran, Graeme Hickey, Kristen Knox, Cameron Lewis, Ceili Moore, Rebekka Osborne, Gabrielle Rawlings, Emma Ryan, Talacia William, Elyssa Dawson, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Cassandra Halloran, Kate Halloran, Ashleigh Johns, Cie Jai Legget, Tamahra Macey, Sam Moran, Scott Porter, James Runge, Sian Ryan, Larissa Wright * Anthony Wiggle's Puppy: Fergus & Pasqua Field The Crew * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Coordinator: Lou Porter * Production Designer: Graeme Haddon * Art Director: Sheryl Talmage * Art Department Assistant: Jane Shadbolt * Production Assistants: Andrew Dunn, Sophia Jones, Matt Acland, Tony Rioseco, Luke Field * 1st Assistant Director: Stefanie Kleinhenze * Technical Director: Colin Rotchenberg * Runner: Terence Galvin * Rigger: Justin Harper * 2D Artwork: Joe Westbury, Geoff Morrison * Scenic Artwork: Weir Design * O.B. Facilities: O.B. Group, Zero One Zero * Director of Photography & Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: Steve Rees, Douglas Kirk * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass, ARCOM Pty Limited * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post: Craig Abercrombie * Audio Assistant: Rowan Bilkey * Post Production Facilities: Dirty Frame Digital, Frame, Set & Match * Graphic Animation: Swampmagic Animation, engine * Lightning Designer: Brad Landi * Makeup: Kristelle Gardiner * Sound Recordist: Chris Brooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Wardrobe: Kary Dawson * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Songs Titles * Look Both Ways ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * John Bradlelum ** Trad. Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) * Henry's Underwater Big Band ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes ** Trad. Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) * Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My) ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Do the Wiggle Groove ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Balla Balla Bambina ** A, Renaldi (Wiggly Tunes) * I Climb Ten Stairs ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Silver Bells That Ring in the Night ** Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) * Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Officer Beaples' Dance ** D, Lindsay, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Zardo Zap ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Have a Cieli ** D, Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Special Thanks to: Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families and the Wiggles Staff * The Wiggles Tourist Pty Limited P.O. Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia - Phone +612 981-4777 or Fax: +612 9555 2992 * For More Information About The Wiggles Visit The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au * "The Wiggles" * © The Wiggles Touring Pty Ltd. 1999 * "John the Cook" * This Video is dedicated to the memory of: John Field 11th March 1932 to 7th May 1998 Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by - Hit Entertainment Category:DVD Category:The Wiggles Category:2004 Category:Hit Entertainment